Do you want me to kiss you?
I was listening to this song, inspiration struck, and this ended up happening. Expect massive cheesiness ahead. The song is E.T by Katy Perry. Changed a few words here and there, but yeah. Bright orange glow washed over the beach, the light from the setting sun casting long shadows over the soft whitish sand. At the edge of the water, a pup sat, the sun turning his russet colored fur to a bright orangish color as the water from the waves lapped at his paws. He let out a soft sigh, turning his fiery orange gaze to the sky, watching as the stars winked into view one by one. "Hey." The pup jumped slightly, turning his head around to see a light colored dog walking up to him, her pelt the same color as the sand she was walking on. "Bay!" The pup exclaimed as she walked over beside him. "You startled me!" Bay laughed quietly and turned her clear blue gaze on him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well it's not my fault your so easy to spook, Iceland." She teased, prodding him in the chest with a paw. Iceland winced slightly at her touch, his heart rate rapidly increasing. "Hehe, yeah, I always was one to get surprised easily." Real smooth, Iceland. Real smooth. Bay rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him, so close that their fur was brushing as she turned her gaze on the sunset. Iceland found himself staring at her. The light from the sun turned her fur to a dark gold, making her look like a drop of the sun itself. The darker gold markings on her back looking kind of like waves in Iceland's mind. The name Bay certainly was fitting, he thought. Bay must've felt his eyes on her and turned her head towards him, seeing him checking her out. She narrowed her eyes slightly and flashed him a knowing look, making him blush slightly. But she didn't say anything. At least not yet. Iceland quickly turned his head away, ears pinning themselves against his head. He wished he could tell Bay how he felt about her, but every word he might have spoken stuck in his throat. After a few moments, he sighed and turned back to Bay, who was already looking back at him, a questioning look on her face. Iceland felt his gaze unconsiencely locking with hers, and he gulped, fearful of what was to come. "Iceland?" She asked, waiting for him to speak. "Bay...there's something I have to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but have never had the courage to do. But, I'm done hiding it. You deserve to know." Bay tilted her head to the side slightly. It was a habit of hers when she was confused about something or wanted to know something. Iceland thought it was adorable, but it was making it harder and harder to back out. "Yes?" Iceland waited for a few moments before opening his mouth and beginning to sing. "Your so hypnotizing, '' ''Could you be the devil, could you be an angel, '' ''Your touch, magnetizing, '' ''Feels like I am floating, '' ''Leaves my body glowing, '' ''They say, '' ''Be afraid, '' ''Your not like the others, '' ''Futuristic lover, '' ''Different DNA, '' '' They don't understand you..."'' He stood up, his heart pounding, but he was well aware it was too late to turn back. "''Your from a whole 'nother world, ''A different dimension, '' ''You open my eyes, '' ''And I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light..." '' He paused to look at Bay. The sandy colored dog had an unreadable expression on her face, and all Iceland could do was continue. ''"Kiss me, '' ''K-k-kiss me, '' ''Infect me with your love, '' ''And fill me with your poison, '' ''Take me, '' ''T-t-take me, '' ''Wanna be a victim, '' ''Ready for abduction, '' ''Girl, your an alien, '' ''Your touch so foreign, '' ''It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial."'' Iceland ended his song and took a deep breath. "Bay, what I'm trying to say is, you mean a lot to me. And your the best friend a pup could have. Your sweet, spunky, and you've got an amazing laugh. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend. But, I think I want more than that with you. I really care about you, and maybe. I was wondering.. Bay, would you be my girlfriend?" Iceland squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding so hard he was sure Bay's friends at the Lookout could hear it. He had, for better or for worse, said those words, and now their relationship would be forever changed. Meanwhile, Bay was speechless with shock. A minute went by. Then another. And after five minutes of sitting there with her mouth open, Bay shook her head, snapping back to reality. Iceland sighed, staring down at his paws. "I'm sorry Bay, I just-!" He was cut off with a lick to the cheek, making him whip his head up so fast he was surprised he didn't end up with whiplash. Bay was staring back at him, a smile on her muzzle and a light blush decorating her face. "I wasn't sure what to say at first." She started with a casual shrug. "But I'm willing to try, for you. You mean a lot to me too, Iceland." Iceland's heart did a victory leap. His tail began to wag. "R-really?" He couldn't help but ask, a smile making its way onto his face as Bay nodded. He looked around shyly for a few moments before Bay spoke up. "So...is this the part where we kiss?" Iceland was caught off guard, but tried not to show it. "Do you want me to kiss you?" "...yes.." It was a quick kiss. Soft and gentle, as he didn't want to scare Bay away. "Ha. You have no clue how long I've wanted to-!" He was cut off from boasting by Bay tackling him with a second kiss. The second of many. I ship this so hard right now. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Love stories Category:Love Songs Category:Stories by Silverheart456